Tamashii
by Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry
Summary: Terkadang memang sulit di percaya tentang kemampuan spiritual seseorang, bahkan aku sendiri tidak percaya. Tetapi aku memiliki kemampuan itu, aku bisa memakai rohku yang ada di dimensi lain. Aneh bukan?  For GRAAFBI!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo all~ SEMANGAT HUMOR VIO BALIK BOHAHAHAHHAHAHAH… **

**Ok, fanfic ini khusus untuk meramaikan event di GRAAFBI! Gomen kalo humornya garing, soalnya Vio udah keracunan virus hurt/comfort/spiritual. =="**

**Sebenernya Vio bikin nih fic hanya untuk meramaikan event *maksudnya gak ikutan event karena Vio termasuk juri =="*, dan ini adalah crack pairing seperti persyaratan di GRAAFBI dan sekaligus req dari Kurushimi No Yuki. Oh iya, seragamnya SMA Karakura internasional beda sama seragam SMA Karakura, seragam ceweknya kayak baju yang di pakai Senna.**

**Dan satu lagi yang gak boleh di lupakan, cerita yang agak ke spiritual itu sebagian Vio ambil dari kisah nyata dan dari temen yang jadi insfirasi. Dan GOMEN KALO HUMORNYA GARING BUAAANGETTTTTTTTTTTT!**

**Langsung aja ciri-ciri dari Kiyoe.**

**Kiyoe Sousuke: Rambut warna coklat panjang dan di kuncir setengah *kayak pp Vio #mirip Inoue mah namanya!*, mata warna coklat, tinggi 170 cm, berat 52 kg, sering bermain alat musik seperti piano dan biola, merupakan siswi jenius di SMA Karakura Internasional (beda dengan SMA Karakura), anak dari Aizen Sousuke.**

**Title: Tamashii.**

**Pairing: Ashido Kano x OC (Kiyoe Sousuke).**

**Rate: T *tumben gak M #plakk!*.**

**Genre: Humor/Spiritual/Hurt/Comfort/Romance *pokoknya campur aduk dah #plakkk!***

**Warning: OC, OOC, AU, typo (s), aneh, gaje, humor, RnR and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Tamashii © Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry**

**Summary: Terkadang memang sulit di percaya tentang kemampuan spiritual seseorang, bahkan aku sendiri tidak percaya. Tetapi aku memiliki kemampuan itu, aku bisa memakai rohku yang ada di dimensi lain. Aneh bukan?**

**~*~*~ Tamashii ~*~*~**

Di pagi musim gugur yang cerah, terlihat tiga orang laki-laki yang berambut *author aja silau liatnya =="*. Mereka bertiga sibuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya sudah berguguran. Ada yang makan jeruk, main Sudoku tapi tidak pernah menang (payah), dan ada yang memakan pisang dengan aura yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya mengira kalau orang yang memakan pisang itu adalah seekor babon atau monyet yang lepas dari kandangnya (?). Mereka bertiga di kenal sebagai tiga BaJerStraw (Babon Jeruk Strawberry) *plakk!*, maksudnya Renji, Ichigo dan Ashido. Mereka di kenal sebagai trio rambut terGAJE yang pernah ada, dan mereka juga mempunyai organisasi, yang di ketuai oleh Ashido Kano, dan anggotanya antara lain Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, dan Tatsuki.

Di organisasi itu tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk, karena semua anggotanya harus memiliki kemampuan spiritual. Dan juga kalau wanita harus memiliki tenaga ekstra, karena cowok-cowoknya pada mesum *kecuali Ishida dan Chad*. Dan yang mesumnya paling parah ada sang leader, dan tidak tahan kalau melihat cewek yang ~pippp~. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyerang atau mesum pada Orihime, karena Orihime kan pacarnya Ulquiorra si kalong itu loh…~ *plakkk!*

"Cih, musim gugur lagi," kata seorang laki-laki berambut merah sambil memainkan Sudoku, tapi tidak pernah menang(?), Ashido Kano.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut orange sambil memakan buah jeruk, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Lu kayak gak tau Ashido aja," cibir seorang laki-laki berambut merah namun bergaya seperti nanas dengan aura babon yang meluap-luap kemana-mana(?), Renji Abarai.

"Lu pasti benci warna coklat, dan benci festival yang sebentar lagi di mulai ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil terus memakan buah jeruk.

"Udah tau malah nanya," cibir Ashido.

"Gue sumpahin lu dapet cewek yang serba coklat," kata Renji.

"Hahaha… kali ini gue setuju sama lu!" kata Ichigo.

"Itu juga gak bakalan manjur, karena lu banyak dosa!" cibir Ashido

"Eh lu kok gak pernah menang mainin Sudoku, padahal nilai matematika lu 30 (?)," kata Renji.

"Jangan buka-buka aib gue!" ancam Ashido dengan death glare maut melebihi death glare Yachiru (?).

"Ehm… sebagai ketua dari kalian, gue saranin…." Kata Ichigo yang kalimatnya di potong karena ia meresa tidak di dengarkan oleh Ashido dan Renji yang masih asyik bertengkar dengan cara 'membuka aib dari lawan'.

"DENGERIN GUE, BAKA!" teriak Ichigo dengan menggunakan toa pak satpam madesu akut yaitu Wabisuke yang kebetulan bawa toa dan cuma numpang lewat buat mengantarkan toa pada MC di festival sekolah nanti.

"..…" Renji dan Ashido langsung duduk dengan manis (?), karena melihat ketua mereka sudah marah. Walaupun wajah ketua mereka agak madesu, tetapi kalau marah akan lebih mirip buronan yang lari dari penjara (?).

"Bagus, anak pintar," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum horror dan membuat Renji, Ashido, langsung menelan ludah.

"Misi mas, nama saya Mimas~" kata Wabisuke yang sudah mulai bernyanyi lagu favoritenya, yaitu 'jangan ganggu banci'.

"Apa lo? Cari mati? Mati di cari, entar juga datang sendiri," kata Ichigo gak nyambung.

"Toanya mas, nanti saya di marahi Kira-dono," kata Wabisuke degan wajah yang sangat amat sangat amat *plakk!* sangat madesu.

"Nih toanya," kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan toa yang sempat ia ambil tadi kepada Wabisuke.

Dengan membawa toa, akhirnya Wabisuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Dan Ichigo kembali bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Gue mau ke Rukia aja deh, bosan disini mulu," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Renji dan Ashido.

"Gue juga, mau ke Tatsuki," kata Renji sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ashido yang merana tanpa kekasih hatinya entah dimana (?)~

Dan tertinggalah Ashido yang masih merana, karena baru saja 3 jam pacaran sudah putus. Mantannya itu bernama Haineko, dan baru saja Ashido berpacaran dengan Haineko 3 jam langsung putus. Karena Haineko itu punya nafsu makan ikan yang naujubile banyaknya, dan saat Ashido jalan berdua dengan Haineko. Ashido malah di kira membawa hewan peliharaan, dan satu lagi alasan Ashido mutusin Haineko. Alasannya adalah Haineko selingkuh dengan kucing tetangga Renji di kebun binatang (?).

"Bosen gue," gumam Ashido yang masih duduk di bawah pohon.

Dan setelah beberapa lama Ashido duduk di bawah pohon tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang keras dari sebuah panggung, yang bikin orang yang mendengar itu langsung budek kilat karena melihat sang MC yang muka yang madesunya udah benar-benar permanent.

"Yo Minna-san, kita mulai acara festival pada hari ini!" kata seorang MC yang madesu akut *bletak!*, Kira Izuru.

"ACARA PERTAMA YAITU PEMBUKAAN!" teriak laki-laki yang satunya dengan semangat, Keigo Asano.

"Langsung saja, untuk pembukaan di persilahkan Kurosaki-san untuk berpidato (?)," kata Kira dengan senyum madesunya yang membuat saudara Renji saja (baca: babon) sakit mata.

Lalu naiklah (?) seorang laki-laki berambut orange ke panggung dan ia lalu mulai berpidato dengan panjang kali lebar(?), pidato Ichigo memang bisa di katakan panjang dan lebar. Karena itu memang motto Ichigo sebagai ketua panitia festival, yaitu harus menyampaikan sesuatu dengan jelas dan panjang.

"KYAAA! KUROSAKI-KUN BERPIDATO!" teriak gerombolan anak-anak cewek yang tepar seketika karena mendengar sang idola cilik *plakk!*, maksudnya sang idola berpidato di panggung.

"Wahai sorada sodari, ingatlah buang yang buruk dan ambil yang baik!" Ichigo mulai berpidato dengan gajenya.

"Dan jangan masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan!"

"Tindas kekerasan dan diskriminasi(?)!"

"Satu lagi pesan dari saya sebagai ketua panitia, bagi yang ada melihat komik hentai yang berjudul ******** silahkan hubungi organisasi kami," kata Ichigo menutup pidatonya.

Semua orang yang mendengar itu hanya sweatdrop, dan dengan lambat telinga sang kepsek yang sudah budek merepons. Dan sang kepsek langsung naik keatas panggung dengan bantuan wakepsek dan cleaning service(?), semua guru yang meilihat itu langsung bergidik ngeri. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan seorang kepsek yang di kenal dengan tongkat kayunya, katanya sih tongkat itu di gunakan untuk memukul pantat bagi siapa saja yang menentangnya(?).

"KUROSAKI! DI SURUH PIDATO MALAH KE HENTAI!" marah Yamamoto selaku kepsek dan menyemburkan hujan lokal ke Ichigo.

"TUA BANGKA, SALAHIN LEADER! LEADER YANG NYURUH!" bentak Ichigo balik sambil menunjuk kearah makhluk berrambut merah scarlet yang sedang membaca komik hentainya.

"AWAS KAU!" kata Yamamoto marah sambil turun dari panggung dan berusaha mengejar Ashido yang sudah berlari, namun sayang encok Yamamoto kumat dan Yamamoto tertinggal sehingga tidak dapat mencapai finish(?).

"AWAS ADA SU*E, PRIKET*W!" seru Renji yang ikutan kabur keatas pohon pisang, sekalian cari-cari kesempatan buat nyolong pisang Mas Iba(?).

Sementara itu, Ashido yang tadinya di kejar hanya bisa berlari. Karena, meskipun si kepsek tua itu tidak mengejarnya. Tapi tetap saja ada orang-orang suruhan dari sang kepsek untuk menangkap dan manghukum di mesum nan hentai itu, karena Yamamoto menerapkan peraturan baru. Dilarang ada hentai di kelas kecuali mau di hukum dengan cara mengikuti senam poco-poco(?) seumur hidup dan mati(?), biarpun yang di hukum sudah tewas tapi tetap saja hukuman tetap berjalan. Dengan cara senam poco-poco di kuburan pada malam Jumat Kliwon(?), bahkan pocong yang ikut senam poco-poco bareng Yamamoto pun langsung merubah dirinya menjadi mumi(?).

Ashido terus berlari hingga sampai di parkiran, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan tanpa memikirkan si tukang parker yang mencak-mencak gara-gara uang parkirannya belum di bayar, padahal sih si tukang parkir itu memanfaatin uang itu untuk membeli pulsa(?). Motto tukang parkir zaman sekarang adalah, 'jangan pulang sebelum membeli pulsa(?)'.

"Sialan!" gumam Ashido sambil terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat.

Ashido terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, sampai-sampai lampu merah pun di langgar. Melanggar lampu lalu lintas tentu saja ada akibatnya, dan akibatnya langsung terasa(?).

BRUAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK…!

Mobil Ashido langsung menabrak sebuah mobil yang sedang menyebrang saat lampu merah, tabrakan yang cukup keras terjadi. Hingga mobil yang di tabrak Ashido terpental dan jungkir balik(?), sementara itu mobil Ashido juga banyak lecet. Ashido hanya bisa cengo melihat kejadian yang di perbuat olehnya, dan yang terlintas di benaknya adalah 'bagaimana kalau orang yang di dalam mobil itu mati?'.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Ashido, dengan sekejap ia langsung turun dari mobilnya dan langsung menghampiri mobil yang ia tabrak tadi, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Namun sebelum Ashido sampai mobil itu langsung meledak. Dan itu semakin membuatnya ketakutan, dan merasa bersalah. Orang yang di dalam mobil itu pasti sudah mati, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Ashido. Ia diam terpaku, dan dengan sekejap lalu lintas menjadi macet.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KOMAMURA!" teriak seorang wanita yang baru saja datang, berambut coklat dan bermata coklat dengan histeris.

Semua perhatian orang tertuju padanya, termasuk sang Ranger Merah *plakk!*. Dan pikirannya yang sekarang adalah, 'Mampus gue, jangan-jangan tuh keluarganya!'.

Wanita itu langsung berlari ke arah mobil yang sudah hancur itu, dan petugas lalu lintas langsung mencengahnya karena mobil saat ini masih dalam keadaan siaga ½(?). Tetapi wanita itu tetap saja nekat dan dengan mudahnya ia membanting sang petugas lalu lintas(?), orang-orang di sana hanya bisa cengo. Kok bisa, seorang wanita dengan mudahnya membanting petugas lalu lintas?

Ashido yang masih cengo akhirnya langsung mengejar wanita itu, barangkali bisa membujuknya untuk berdamai(?). Kan susah juga kalau anntinya ia harus berurusan dengan hukum, karena pengacaranya biasanya minta bayaran mahal dan merupakan orang gila *plakk!*. Wanita itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah Ashido, Ashido pun tidak mau kalah. Ia malaah balik menatap tajam wanita itu dengan tatapan yang super killer(?).

"LEPASIN GUE! LU YA YANG NABRAK MOBIL GUE?" bentak wanita berambut coklat itu.

"Kalo iya emang kenapa? Emang siapa sih yang ada di dalam mobil lu? Keluarga? Pacar? Ato temen?" tanya Ashido dengan lancarnya dan tanpa buffering(?).

Sementara orang yang di tanya langsung menatap tajam Ashido, "Lebih dari itu! Lu tau gak, hari ini tuh hari ultahnya! Dia sobat gue dari kecil, dan hari ini adalah hari pertama kali…."

"Pertama kali apa?" tanya Ashido sambil di basahi keringat dingin.

"Pertama kali…"

"APA?"

"Pertama kali… DIA BISA MENGGONGGONG!" kata wanita itu histeris.

Ashido hanya bisa sweatdrop, "Jadi yang di dalam mobil itu anjingmu?"

"Iya! DAN GARA-GARA LU SEKARANG DIA MATI!" bentak wanita itu dengan ganasnya.

"He? Cari aja anjing baru! Dan kenapa coba mobil lu bisa jalan sendiri?" tanya Ashido sambil sweatdrop.

"Tadi kan mobil gue mogok, trus gue dorong aja. Eh gak taunya malah jalan, dan gue di tinggalin! Mana tugas sekolah gue ada di mobil itu, dan sekarang… TUGAS SAMA ANJING GUE MATI GARA-GARA LU!" bentak wanita itu lagi dan kali ini tepat di telinga Ashido.

Dan entah mengapa tiiba-tiba udara menjadi menyesakkan, dan Ashido langsung merasakan reaitsu yang aneh. Reaitsu yang yang sudah sering ia rasakan, ini adalah reaitsu…

"HOLLOW!" teriak Ashido.

Sementara itu, wanita yang di samping hanya diam. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh sang Ranger Merah(?), atau mungkin Powers Ranger sudah saatnya beraksi? Dan tiba-tiba seekor makhluk jeleknya banget muncul dengan elitenya, dan ironisnya yang bisa melihat hanya si Ranger Merah *plakk!*. Orang-orang yang di sekitar itu langsung berlari menjauh dari TKP, kecuali wanita berambut coklat gaje itu *plakk!*. Wanita itu hanya diam, dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"BAKA! JANGAN DIAM SAJA! CEPAT LARI" bentak Ashido dengan kejamnya.

"Lari?" kata wanita itu bingung.

"CEPAT!" bentak Ashido lagi.

Wanita itu langsung menutup telinganya, dan dengan cepat ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah belakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, yang dia lihat ternyata…

"MAKHLUK APAAN TUH? JELEK AMAT!" kata wanita itu dengan gajenya karena melihat makhluk besar dan aneh di hadapannya.

Ashido cengo, "A-apa? Dia bisa juga bisa melihat makhluk laknat itu!"

Sementara itu, seekor Hollow yang daritadi sudah berada di belakang wanita itu mendadak menjadi marah. Karena sang Hollow merasa kalau ia sudah di rendahkan oleh manusia, apalagi sampai di bilang 'jelek dan laknat'. Hollow itu tau kalau dia jelek dan laknat(?), tapi tidak usah di beritahu begitu juga. Tanpa basa-basi Hollow itu pun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang, namun sebelum Hollow itu menyerang. Sebuah panah asmara(?) langsung nemplok di pantat sang Hollow *nih dewi cinta salah panah kali ya? =="*, dan antiknya lagi panah itu bercahaya biru, ini membuktikan bahwa sang pemanah adalah seorang yang salah bidik(?). Satu-satunya alasan mengapa sang pemanah lebih memilih memanah Hollow itu di patatnya adalah karena sang Hollow lagi bisulan(?), dan kalau memanah di dadanya kan pasti melenceng panahnya, dadanya Hollow kan bolong.

"Lambat kau, Kano," kata sang pemanah yang salah sasaran tadi, Uryuu Ishida.

"BAKA, KALO MANAH HOLLOW JANGAN DI PANTAT!" teriak seorang laki-laki beralis abstrak dan memakai yang baru saja muncul dengan pakaian serba hitam (baca: kosode dan hakama), Renji Abarai.

"Berisik lu, emang harusnya gue manahnya dimana?" marah Ishida.

"Kan lebih elite di ketek(?)!" cibir Renji.

"Keteknya bau!" kata Ishida tidak mau kalah dan makin gaje.

"Dasar lelet!" cibir Ichigo *memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Renji* yang baru saja membereskan Hollow tengik yang satu itu.

"HEI, ITU MANGSA GUE!" kata Ishida dan Renji bersamaan.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menutup kedua telinganya, sementara itu. Ashido masih saja cengo melihat kelakuan anak buahnya yang ini, tidak pernah akur sama sekali. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu h*ri nemplok di kepala merah Ashido, dan ia langsung melirik ke arah wanita yang mobilnya ia tabrak dengan tragis(?).

"Hei lu, nama lu siapa?" tanya Ashido dengan madesunya.

"Siapa? Gue?" kata wanita itu sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, lihat becaku lari kereta tak berhenti…~

"Ya iyalah elu!" kata Ashido.

"Kiyoe Sousuke," jawab si wanita gaje itu *plakk!* yang di ketahui bernama Kiyoe Sousuke.

"Elu kok bisa liat tuh makhluk laknat tadi?" tanya Ashido sambil ngupil *plakk!*.

"Gak tau, kemaren gue juga liat makhluk sejenis itu, tapi wujudnya lebih baik," lanjut Kiyoe.

"Trus lu bisa ngeliat hantu kagak?" tanya Ashido yang masih ngupil.

"Bukan bisa lagi, tapi tiap hari," kata Kiyoe sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang udah gosong.

"Kayaknya gue bakalan dapet budak baru(?)," kata Ashido dengan seringai licik yang nemplok di wajah madesu akutnya itu.

"Yahhh… Komamura…" gumam Kiyoe pelan dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Udah lupain ajing lu, eh iya mau ikut organisasi kagak? Gue ketuanya," kata Ashido.

"Gue mau ikut asalkan, BALIKIN ANJING GUE!" kata Kiyoe degan nada tinggi.

"Lah? Anjing lu kayak gimana aja gue kagak tau! Paling-paling anjing lu udah mati," cibir Ashido.

"Jahat lu!" kata Kiyoe yang mendekati Ashido dan langsung memberikan hadiah berupa pukulan yang membuat Ashido terpetal.

"Cih, awas aja kalo anjing lu masih ada. Lu bakalan masuk ke organisasi gue, dan bakalan jadi budak gue!" kata Ashido yang berusaha bangun.

"OK! ITU JUGA KALO LU BISA BALIKIN ANJING GUE!" bentak Kiyoe.

"Trus, itu anjing siapa?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam dan agak kuntet *plakk!*, Rukia Kuchiki.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pas sang Miss Anjing(?), dan terutama Kiyoe. Matanya langsung berubah menjadi binar-binar ketika melihat anjing tersebut, dan dengan cepat ia memanggil sang Miss Anjing *plakk!*.

"KOMAMURA!" seru Kiyoe yang langsung lari dengan semangat ke arah Miss Anjing yang baru saja muncul ke hutan abnornal ini(?).

Dan sang anjing yang di ketahui bernama Komamura langsung berlari ke arah sang majikan yang kelewat galak, isak tangis pun terjadi *lebay deh! XD*. Namun bukannya isak tangis yang terjadi, melainkan sang anjing dengan teganya menggigit tangan sang majikan sampai berdarah(?). Terang saja, sang majikan kaget. Dan sang anjing pun langsung berlari meninggalkan majikannnya yang terkena rabies *plakkk!*, dan Kiyoe hanya bisa cengo. Karena tidak biasanya anjingnya begitu, biasanya penurut. Tapi sekarang menjadi anjing liar, dan mungkin saja Komamura terkena rabies(?).Kiyoe masih saja diam, apakah dia terkena rabies?

"Sousuke-san," kata seorang wanita berambut orange yang kemudian datang mendekati Kiyoe, Orihime Inoue.

"Hn?" Kiyoe menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Namaku Orihime Inoue, sini biar ku sembuhkan lukamu," kata Inoue yang kemudian meraih tangan Kiyoe yang tadinya di gigit anjing laknatnya sendiri.

Inoue mulai menyembuhkan luka Kiyoe seringai licik langsung menghiasi wajah madesu Ashido. Dan itu adalah seringai khasnya, yaitu seringai MADESU IS THE BEST(?). Mungkin itulah mottonya, dia memang madesu. Kalau di lihat dari wajah memang lebih madesu Kira atau pun Wabisuke, tapi kalau dari segi sifat dia lebih madesu. Buktinya untuk ulangan harian saja dia malas belajar dan lebih memilih menjawab asal-asalan, namun siapa sangka keberuntungan selalu memihaknya. Nilainya bisa di bilang cukup bagus, walaupun asal-asalan.

"Anjing lu masih hidup, berarti lu gabung ke oranisasi gue dan jadi budak baru gue!" kata Ashido sambil mengorek telinganya dengan ganas(?).

Kiyoe menelan ludah, "Gawat, emangnya organisasi apaan sih? Pramuka?"

"Lebih dari itu, lagian coba ngapain ikut organisasi Pramuka. Emangnya gue anak pramuka?" kata Ashido dengan nada yang super madesu.

"Jadi? Organisasi apaan? Jangan-jangan AK*TSUKI!" kata Kiyoe yang udah mulai kumat gajenya.

"Kebanyakan nonton Nar*to lu!" cibir Ashido.

"Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke organisasi kami, hanya orang-orang yang-…" kalimat Ashido langsung terpotong.

"YANG ABNORMAL?" kata Kiyoe memotong kalimat si Ranger merah madesu itu dengan singkat, cepat, tepat dan cair(?).

"IYA, ORANG-ORANG YANG BISA NGELIAT HANTU ATAUPUN YANG !" kata Ashido dengan lebaynya.

"Gak biasanya leader gitu," sweatdrop Chad.

"Iya, biasanya gak lebay, cuma alay doing." Lanjut Ichigo.

"BERENTI NGOMONGIN GUE!" bentak Ashido.

"Aaahhh… tokek," kata Renji sambil menyantap hidangan makan sorenya(?).

**~*~*~* TBC *~*~*~**

**Vio: BOHAHAHAHAHAHA… *ketawa nista***

**Renji: Ente lebay deh ahhh…~**

**Komamura: KOK GUE JADI ANJING?**

**Vio: Lu yang alay, dasar anak jablay!**

**Ashido: Lagian jablay masih di embat, udah kagak perawan! **

**Ishida: Sejak kapan lu jadi mesum?**

**Ashido: Sejak gue di kasih film hentai sama author(?).**

**Kiyoe: Gue kok OOC banget?**

**Vio: Biarin, gue tau sifat asli lu ntu dingin.**

**Kiyoe: Hn.**

**Vio: OK LANGSUNG AJA, YANG BACA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!**


	2. Perkemahan?

**Salam-salam semua orang yang ada di sini(?), pada kangen kan sama Vio author imyyyyyyuuuuuuuut ini? ;D *di hajar readers rame-rame***

**Vio akui, fic ini emang bener-bener banyak typo ;u;. Dan fic ini buat event di GRAAFBI! Dan jujur lohhhhhhh, gak nyangka ternyata ada juga yang mau review :3 *senyum-senyum gaje(?)*. Gomen updatenya telat, karena UKK dan modem yang udah minta dig anti =3=, udah gitu gak mood ngetik lagi *di hajar readers rame-rame*. Jujur, kali ini sebagian terinspirasi dari Beritawa Trans 7.**

**Title: Tamashii.**

**Pairing: Ashido Kano x OC (Kiyoe Sousuke).**

**Rate: T *tumben gak M #plakk!*.**

**Genre: Humor/Spiritual/Hurt/Comfort/Romance *pokoknya campur aduk dah #plakkk!***

**Warning: OC, OOC, AU, typo (s), aneh, gaje, humor, RnR and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Beritawa © *bukan punya Vio***

**Tamashii © Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry**

**Summary: Terkadang memang sulit di percaya tentang kemampuan spiritual seseorang, bahkan aku sendiri tidak percaya. Tetapi aku memiliki kemampuan itu, aku bisa memakai rohku yang ada di dimensi lain. Aneh bukan?**

"YANG ABNORMAL?" kata Kiyoe memotong kalimat si Ranger merah madesu itu dengan singkat, cepat, tepat dan cair(?).

"IYA, ORANG-ORANG YANG BISA NGELIAT HANTU ATAUPUN YANG LAINYA!" kata Ashido dengan lebaynya.

"Gak biasanya leader gitu," sweatdrop Chad.

"Iya, biasanya gak lebay, cuma alay doang." Lanjut Ichigo.

"BERENTI NGOMONGIN GUE!" bentak Ashido.

"Aaahhh… tokek," kata Renji sambil menyantap hidangan makan sorenya(?).

Padahal, hidangan makan siang Renji adalah pisang busuk yang ia beli kemarin di pasar ****. Katanya sih buat menghemat pengeluaran, kan Renji lagi nabung buat bayar tagihan listrik. Udah gitu salah satu rohnya Renji ngamuk karena gak di kasih makan selama bermenit-menit(?), rohnya kan memang selalu lapar. Dan Renji adalah fans berat Inul yang suka marah-marah, yaitu Inul Darahtinggi. Makanya alis Renji abstrak gitu, dia kan fans itu loh…~

"Tumpah seember, basah boxermu…~" terdengar sebuah lagu mengalun dengan kerasnya, lagu itu berasal dari hp Nex*an Ishida. Dengan cepat Ishida menyambar hp dari kantong boxernya(?) *lagunya cocok banget! :Dv*, dan ia langsung mengangkat telepon.

"Hallo, siapa sih malam Minggu telepon-telepon aku…~" kata Ishida yang mulai dangdutan, dan kebetulan sekali mang Hisagi lagi numpang lewat. Dan mang Hisagi lagi gembol radio butut di keteknya yang kebetulan bulunya udah panjang-panjang, katanya sih untuk mengikat radio itu(?).

Sementara Ishida masih teleponan dengan logat Indiot(?), ada dua makhluk yang daritadi masih adu bacot. Dan author bahkan gak tau kapan selesainya mereka berdua itu *plakk!*, entah persoalan apa yang mereka ributkan. Tapi yang pasti persoalan itu hanyalah masalah kecil yang bisa membuat readers mati *di hajar rame-rame*.

"Btw kok Ishida bisa demen sama lagu itu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyantap jeruk nipisnya.

"Ya iyalah, secara itu lagu ost film 'Kuntet Kuntet Hota He'," kata Renji sambil menyantap pisang busuknya.

"Ooh, yang pemerannya kejar-kejaran pakai kostum Abang sama None(?) itu ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bukan, itu loh yang pemerannya make kebaya sama sarung abis sunatan masal(?). Ihhh… gitu aja sih gak tau jeng ini," kata Renji dengan gaya ibu-ibu yang sedang menggosib.

"Ooh yang itu, yang cewek namanya Kajolewyem trus yang cowok namanya Syahkagaknikahnya," kata Ichigo.

"Nah itu dia!" kata Renji.

"Trus adegan sakitnya itu waktu Kajol sama Syah lagi tidur-tiduran di bunga kaktus, ihhhh… pasti sakit. Gue kan pernah ketancep kaktus di pantat, rasanya kayak di suntik babe gue yang sialan itu!" kata Ichigo dengan pembawaan intonasi yang jelas dan sangat cair(?).

"Emang kapan lu pernah kena duri kaktus?" tanya Renji yang baru selesai makan dan langsung memulai kegiatan rutinnya, yaitu ngupil(?).

"Waktu gue bantuin Yuzu nanam kaktus, eh Karin iseng, dia naru kaktus di bawah gue. Karena gue gak nyadar jadi gue duduk aja, eh gak taunya tuh kaktus udah nancep di pantat gue," kata Ichigo sambil bernostalgia ria tentang kenangan terindah yang pernah ada di akhir hayatnya(?).

**~*~ OoOoOoOoO ~*~**

Siang telah berganti menjadi malam dan mataharipun mulai tenggelam karena matahari tidak bisa berenang, makanya tenggelam(?). Dan berakhir sudah pertengkaran yang tadi terjadi, pertengkaran tadi hanya karena masalah sepele. Namun sampai menghabiskan waktu 3 jam 3 menit dan 3 sekon(?), membuat sesorang yang masih normal kewalahan. Seperti yang di alami Chad, karena hanya ia yang normal di sana. Terpaksalah ia harus melerai pertengkaran merah vs coklat, dan dengan elitenya Chad melerainya dengan cara melempar si merah ke arah sang jeruk dan babon yang masih asyik menggosib. Dan dengan begitu berakhirlah sudah perlawanan si merah dan pemenangnya ada si coklat!

"A…aduhh… Pantat gue sakit nih!" erang Renji yang di tindih Ichigo(?).

"WOI LEADER, ENTE NINDIHIN KAMI!" teriak Ichigo tepat di telinga Ashido, namun ajaibnya telinga Ashido masih baik-baik saja. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan budek(?). Ashido yang menyadari hal itu langsung bangun dan berdiri, namun tragisnya bukannya membuat suasana membaik malam menjadi semakin buruk. Karena saat Ashido berdiri ia menginjak wajah kerutan permanent Ichigo.

"WOI! LU NGINJEK MUKA AWESOME GUE!" teriak Ichigo dengan kerasnya, saking kerasnya membuat keramik Chappy yang baru Rukia beli langsung pecah. Itu mungkin akan membuat suasana yang sudah buruk bertambah buruk karena katanya Rukia membeli keramik itu dari uang hasil kerja sampingan sebagai badut(?) kelinci, dan pedagang kaki dua(?).

"Opppsss, gomen!" kata Ashido sambil menjauhkan kakinya jadi wajah Ichigo, dan terlihat wajah Ichigo yang sudah madesu kini bertambah madesu.

"KALIAN SEMUA BISA DIAM GAK SIH?" bentak Rukia.

"MALU DI LIATIN ORANG, JALANAN JADI RAME NIH GARA-GARA KALIAN!" lanjut Ishida sambil membenarkan kacamatannya yang sudah mulai Min (Minta ganti yang baru).

"Kiyoe-chan!" terdengar teriakan dari seorang wanita sambil melompat-lompat mendekati si coklat, dan wanita itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kiyoe.

"Apa? Lu jangan nambah buruk suasana deh, Senna. Udah cukup gue kehilangan Komamura dan PR gue," kata Kiyoe.

"WATDEPAK? KOMAMURA HILANG? GAWAT LU DAH, BISA DI MARAHIN TETANGGA(?) LU!" kata wanita berambut orange yang baru saja datang dan memakai seragam yang sama juga, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Emang apa kaitannya sama tetangga gue yang doyannya makan kutu anjing(?) itu, kan bukan urusan gue kaleee…" kata Kiyoe sambil mengambil handphone dari sakunya.

"Kasian tuh tetangga lu bakal kelaperan," kata Rangiku.

"Hiksss… hiksss… hikksss…" terdengar suara tangisan dari seorang wanita bercepol yang baru saja datang, Hinamori Momo.

"Eh lu kenapa?" tanya Rangiku.

"J…jahat… hikssss…" kata Momo yang masih saja menangis.

"Kenapa sih? Di putusin pacar? Uang jajan abis? Lupa bayar tagihan listrik? Ikan lu masuk wc? Kue lu gosong? Ato jangan-jangan-…" Rangiku menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"I…itu… hiksss…" Momo masih menangis.

"Aha! Pulsa lu pasti habis!" tebak Rangiku.

"Bener Rangiku-san hikksss… Sampai-sampai mau nelepon kepsek aja gak bisa *ya iyalah pulsa lu kan abis! =_="*," kata Momo.

"Woi jemput gue di jalan *****, mobil gue hancur nih gara-gara tabrakan!" kata Kiyoe yang baru saja menelepon sopir pribadinya(?).

Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran orang-orang yang ada di sekitar TKP termasuk polisi lalulintas, yaitu 'kok tambah rame aja? Tambah banyak aja orang yang datang ke sana, baru keluar dari RSJ kali ya?'. Sungguh sangat aneh, padahal baru beberapa jam mereka datang. Tapi jalanan langsung ramai gara-gara mereka, sampai-sampai salah satu polisi lalulintas harus merasakan sakitnya di banting oleh seorang wanita, dan lebih parahnya lagi yang membanting tersebut adalah anak SMA.

Kenapa bisa membanting salah satu polisi lalulintas? Alasannya adalah karena Kiyoe adalah orang yang menguasai Karate dan Aikido, katanya sih supaya gak usah repot-repot di kawal(?). Meskipun handal dalam karate dan Aikido, tapi tetap saja ia sangat payah dalam hal olahraga kecuali catur *sama aja kayak author =="*. Makanya dengan mudahnya ia membanting palisi lalulintas, bahkan Ad*ra* lewat sama Kiyoe (maksudnya lewat di samping doang a.k.a numpang lewat, kan gak kenal tuh. Kalo kenal juga gak bakalan bisa, dunianya beda).

"Udah ah, gue mau pulang. Perasaan nih jalanan makin rame aja, ini gara-gara elu coklat gosong(?)!" kata Ashido.

"Enak aja! Lu yang salah, kenapa juga lu nabrak mobil gue?" kata Kiyoe yang tidak terima(?).

"UDAH LEADER KITA PULANG AJA!" bentak si babon sambil menyeret Ashido masuk ke mobilnya sendiri, padahalkan mobilnya Ashido bentuknya sudah seperti Firaha versi hidup di comberan(?). Karena Ashido sudah merasa bosan berada di sekitar TKP, akhirnya ia pun pulang. Selain itu juga karena ia juga malu, baru kali ini kalah debat dengan cewek. Biasanya kan ceweknya kelepek-kelepek, lah ini malah bergeser(?).

***~*~*~* Esok Harinya (SMA Karakura Internasional) *~*~*~***

Pagi yang cerah, mungkin sebuah pagi yang indah untuk mengawali hari-hari. Memulai aktifitas seperti biasanya, begitu juga dengan anak-anak di SMA KI (Karakura Internasional). Seperti biasa, anak-anak mulai berdatangan ke sekolahan itu. Bell tanda masuk pun berbunyi, dan keributan mulai terjadi di kelas 1-1, kelas itu sangat ribut. Entah apakah yang terjadi, yang pasti yang tau hanyalah author hahahah… *plakk!*

"WTF? WTH? WATDEPAK? WATDEPOK? DEMI DESA PEPET, KECAMATAN DEMPET, KABUPATEN SUKABARET(?)!" entah suara siapakah itu, mungkin suara Babi Nyepet(?).

"Udah deh, jangan lebay gitu dong Haineko(?)…~" kata seorang banci yang sedang tebar pesona keteknya yang tidak pernah dimandikan selama berdetik-detik(?), Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Terpecahkan sudah misteri 1 ½ dunia ini(?), ternyata yang berteriak dengan lebaynya bukan babi nyepet. Melainkan Kucing Garong(?), tapi… ada satu misteri yang belum di pecahkan. Makanya tadi dibilang misteri 1 ½ dunia doang, ½ nya kan belum terpecahkan. Dan tidak diketahui penyebab sang Kucing Garong tadi bertingkah seperti itu, dan bukan hanya dia yang berteriak-teriak dengan lebaynya. Masih banyak murid-murid yang seperti itu, entah masalah apakah itu. Yang pasti jawabannya adalah 'Meneketehe!'.

"Ehmmm… Tolong diam dan tenang kalian semua," kata seorang laki-laki berambut putih panjang sambil berdehem pelan, karena batuk atau karena hanya sok berwibawa, Ukitake Joushiro.

"IYA SENSEI!" kata semua murid-murid bersamaan.

"Baiklah, berdasarkan hasil rapat guru kemarin…-" kalimat Ukitake terpotong.

"Rapat guru yang mana? Perasaan kemarin kan sensei nongkrong di warung Pukis Sotoynya Sinting dan Jojon tuh," cibir Ikkaku.

"UDAH, DIAM KALIAN!" kata Ukitake yang sudah mulai keluar jiwa killernya.

"…." Semua murid lansung diam.

"Besok kita akan mengadakan perkemahan, dan perkemahannya di Hutan Karakura. Dan kali ini kita akan bergabung dengan SMA Karakura," kata Ukitake.

"MEOOOONGGGG!~ OMG? SMA KARAKURA? DI SANA KAN ADA MANTAN GUE! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GUE JUGA UDAH KANGEN SAMA MEONGGGG!" seru Haineko berbunga-bunga, dan anehnya bunga-bunga itu ternyata bunga kamboja(?). Bunga yang biasanya di kuburan(?).

"Dan kali ini yang akan memandu kalian di perkemahan adalah Kaien dan Kusaka , kebetulah yang berkemah hanya kalian. Kelas 1," kata Ukitake.

"Trus? Siapa yang mandu? Gak denger sensei!" kata Senna yang baru saja selesai mengorek-ngorek(?) telinganya, karena ternyata kutu di rambutnya masuk ke dalam telinganya(?).

"Kaien Shiba dan Kusaka Soujiro, kan pas. Kita kan gabungan sesama SMA Karakura, jadinya pas jadi KK." Kata Ukitake.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas 1-1 pun terbuka, dan memunculkan(?) dua orang laki-laki yang entah darimana datangnya. Dan tanpa basa-basi, apalagi nasi, mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Mereka langsung berjalan menuju Ukitake yang masih saja menjelaskan p x l x t, semua perhatian tertuju pada dua laki-laki tadi.

"Kalian sudah datang ternyata," kata Ukitake.

"…." Kedua laki-laki tadi hanya diam.

"Naa, inilah mereka yang akan memandu kalian di perkemahan gabungan(?). Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian," kata Ukitake.

"Namaku Kusaka Soujiro *bener gak sih tulisannya? ==a*, 17 tahun, salam kenal." Kata salah satu laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya, yang di ketahui bernama Kusaka.

"Lumayan juga nih orang buat di jadiin Seme…~" kata Yumichika dalam hati(?).

"Kaien Shiba, 17 tahun, salam kenal." Kata laki-laki yang bermata hijau(?), dan diketahui bernama Kaien.

"Naah, ku tinggal dulu ya!" kata Ukitake sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Kami sudah memperkenalkan diri kami, sekarang giliran kalian! Dimulai dari yang paling depan," kata Kusaka dengan senyum ala Ro*k L*e.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, mau kan jadi Seme aku?" kata Yumichika sambil ngedip-ngedipin matanya.

"…" Kusaka diam, padahal di dalam hatinya 'ogah gue, gue masih normal!'.

"Haineko, muachhh(?)…~" kata Haineko sambil berkiss-kiss ria(?), membuat seisi kelas mendadak menjadi bau ikan asin(?).

Kusaka tersenyum simpul, padahal di dalam hatinya 'Jijaayy deh lu, mulut aja bau ikan asin. Jadi inget ikan asin buatan emak(?).'

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." Ulquiorra datar.

"Eh matanya hijau juga, sama kayak mata gue," kata Kaien dalam hati.

"Soifon."

"Ikakku Madarame."

"Kazeshini(?)."

"Ggio Vega."

"SENNA!" kata Senna semangat(?).

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." Hitsugaya datar.

"Hinamori Momo," kata Momo sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Hyourinmaru."

"Luppi Antenor, kenalan yuk…~" kata Luppi.

"Rangiku Matsumoto!" kata Rangiku.

"Weww… Tuh cewek… body ueyyy," kata KusakaKaien dalam hati masing-masing yang melihat Rangiku berdiri.

Perkenalan satu-satu pun berjalan dengan sangat lama, karena banyak murid yang tebar pesona itu lohhh…~ Dan tibalah saatnya untuk yang paling belakang, paling pojok, paling pintar, paling bawel, paling payah olahraganya *plakk!*. Murid yang duduk di sana masih asyik memainkan rubiknya, yaitu rubik cube 5 x 5 x 5(?) *author aja gak pernah bisa mainin tuh rubik =="*. Bahkan Kusaka dan Kaien tidak menyadari bahwa masih ada satu orang yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Sekarang saatnya untuk-…" kalimat Kaien terpotong, dan kali ini di potong oleh Rangiku.

"Tunggu dulu, masih ada satu orang yang belum. Dia ada di pojok dan paling belakang(?)," kata Rangiku sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah yang dituju, entah benar atau tidak(?).

Kusaka melihat-lihat ke arah yang di tunjukan oleh Rangiku, dan ternyata benar. Ada seorang makhluk coklat yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya a.k.a autis *plakk!*, kalau dibilang autis ya tidak bisa juga. Karena dia bukan anak autis, hanya saja kadang-kadang kumat *di hajar*. Namu, Kusaka maupun Kaien tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, siapa yang ada di belakang? Yang kelihatan hanya rambutnya saja, karena ia paling belakang dan orang-orang di depannya bertubuh ekstra besar, makanya ia tidak kelihatan. Akhirnya Kusaka memutuskan untuk menghampirinya ke belakang, karena percuma saja kalaupun menyuruhnya berdiri juga masih tidak kelihatan. Orang yang duduk di depannya memang benar-benar gajah bengkak sejati, bahkan ikan Firanha aja gak berani gigit(?).

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu, tinggal kau yang belum memperkenalkan diri." Kata Kusaka sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti biasanya, walaupun kadang-kadang senyumnya itu adalah senyum palsu(?).

"E…eh siapa? Aku?" kata makhluk coklat itu sambil menghentikan aktifitas gajenya.

"Iya, kamu." Kata Kusaka ramah, padahal di dalam hatinya. 'Ya iyalah elu, emang siapa lagi? Setan?'

"Hn, namaku Kiyoe Sousuke," kata Kiyoe berdiri dan kemudian duduk lagi(?).

Kusaka kembali berjalan ke depan, tempat Kaien yang sedang liat ke kanan dan ke kiri, siapa tau aja ada becak(?). Akhirnya Kusakan pun sampai di tempat Kaien, dan langsung berbisik(?). Setelah berbisik cukup lama, akhirnya langsung di sampaikan(?) kepada murid-murid.

"Nah, kita lakukan voting untuk memilih asisten(?) kami. Di hutan Karakura bisa di bilang di sana cukup berbahaya, jadi syarat-syarat menjadi asisten kami…" kata Kusaka sambil mengambil sebuah kertas di dalam saku celananya, dan kemudian menyerahkannya ke Kaien untuk di bacakan.

"Yang pertama, tidak boleh cengeng(?) dan harus memiliki mental yang kuat,"

"Kedua, fisiknya harus kuat dan bisa menjaga diri."

"Berjiwa kepemimpinan, dan setidaknya menguasai ilmu beladiri."

"Nahh… Syaratnya gampangkan?" tanya Kusaka.

"Dikit amat syaratnya, kenapa harus pake catetan gitu," cibir Senna.

"Mental gue kagak kuat, kemaren di beri cacing aja gue pipis di celana(?)," kata Yumichika tanpa sadar membuka aibnya sendiri.

"Ihhh… jorok deh lu," cibir Ikkaku.

"Gue gak bisa jaga diri, jagain telor supaya gak pecah aja gue gak bisa," kata Luppi sambil bernostalgia ria dengan telor ayamnya yang kemarin baru saja ia goreng karena kelaperan, padahal emaknya Luppi sudah berpesan 'jangan goreng nih telor, dan jangan kamu pecahin. Kalo gak kamu emak sumpahin supaya di kejar-kejar ayam sampai sekolahan'. Karena Luppi tidak menuruti emaknya, akhinya ia kena sumpahan dari emaknya.

"Jadi? Siapa dong? Ada saran?" tanya Kaien.

"Gimana kalo Hitsugaya?" usul Ikkaku.

"Ulquiorra aja, dia kan sering temenan sama kalong(?)," kata Rangiku.

"Ggio aja!" kata Senna.

"Ggio matanya sipit(?), mana bisa ngeliat jarak jauh(?)," cibir Momo.

"Gimana kalo Soifon?" kata Luppi.

"Soifon kan terobsesi sama kucing hitam yang katanya Yoruichi Sensei, entar gimana kalo dia liat kucing hutan(?) yang warnanya hitam?" kata Hyourinmaru yang baru saja angkat bicara.

"Kazeshini?" usul Rangiku.

"Jangan, entar orang-orang pada kabur. Kazeshini di kirain setan gimana?" kata Momo.

"Kalo gitu… GUE AJA!" kata Senna mengacungkan diri(?).

"Kalo gini… KAU AJA YANG JADI ASISTEN KAMI!" kata Kaien yang sudah bosan sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang dan paling pojok.

"WHAT? AKU?" kata orang yang di tunjuk langsung merespons dengan cepatnya.

"SETUJU! Lagipula dia menguasai Karate dan Aikido," kata Luppi.

Sementara itu, Senna langsung menundukan wajahnya sampai mau menyentuh lantai(?). Lebih tepatnya pundung, karena tidak di terima, padahalkan dia mau PDKT. Tapi memang bukan saatnya, dengan gajenya Senna langsung memakan kertas yang ada di mejanya, sampai-sampai KusakaKaien mengira kalau Senna adalah rayap(?).

"TAPI GUE KEBERATAN! Ogah gue jadi asisten, mending ikutan lomba lari estafet(?) gue," kata Kiyoe dengan protesya dengan intonasi yang tidak akurat(?).

"Lu kan payah dalam olahraga, satu bulan yang lalu lu lomba ranang aja kalah sama anjing lu sendiri," cibir Rangiku.

"Dua minggu yang lalu lu kalah pertandingan bulutangkis melawan anak SMP," cibir Yumichika.

"Satu minggu yang lalu lu mecahin bola poligami(?)," Senna ikutan mencibir.

"Tiga hari yang lalu lu masukin bola basket ke ring tim sendiri(?)," Momo juga ikutan mencibir.

"Nilai ulangan Penjaskes(?) lu 20, lah kimia 100, padahal susahan kimia." Rangiku mencibir lagi.

"UDAH DIEM KALIAN SEMUA ATO GUE PATAHIN LEHER KALIAN?" kata Kiyoe yang sudah tidak tahan aibnya(?) di bongkar habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya yang udah mulai gila, dan ancaman itu ternyata tidak main-main(?). Dengan mudahnya ia membanting(?) Yumichika yang masih membuka-buka yang ia anggap aib itu(?).

Sementara itu, tidak ada yang berkutik. Karena mereka semua tau bagaimana di banting oleh makhluk coklat yang satu ini, bahkan Luppi pun pernah juga merasakan sampai ia nyungsep di tong sampahnya tukang Bajay yang bernama Oumaeda(?).

"Sempurna, mulai besok kita berangkat ke perkemahan. Dan kau akan menjadi asisten kami," kata Kaien datar, saking datarnya bahkan sampai mengalahkan bangun datar persegi(?).

**~*~*~*~*~*** **SMA Karakura** **~*~*~*~*~***

Sementara itu, terlihat anak-anak di SMA Karakura yang sedang rapat dadakan di kelas mereka. Yang di bahas dalam rapat itu sama saja dengan apa yang di bahas anak-anak SMA KI tadi, yaitu masalah perkemahan musim gugur. Hanya saja kali ini lebih baik daripada anak-anak SMA KI yang banyak protes(?), karena hanya satu alasannya. Alasannya adalah karena pemandu mereka adalah orang yang sudah tua Bangka(?), jadi para siswi ceweknya amit-amit dah buat naksir tuh pemandu yang udah bau batu bara(?).

"Nah anak-anak, kali ini aku akan menunjuk dua di antara kalian sebagai asisten kami," kata seorang laki-laki berambut coklat.

"Udah cukup jangan basa-basi lagi Stark, entar nasi gue basi. Perut gue keroncongan(?), entar gue tambah kurus lu mau tanggung jawab?" kata seorang yang berwajah aneh(?) dan kurus.

"Ya enggaklah, emangnya gue nyuri sabit(?) lu?" cibir laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Stark.

Jika di SMA KI kita menemukan keributan pada siswa dan siswinya, namun di SMA Karakura berbeda. Kali ini yang berdebat adalah pemandunya, bahkan saking lamanya berdebat. Sampai-sampai Ishida menyarankan supaya kedua pemandu itu di kubur hidup-hidup saja, karena menurutnya dua orang ini lebih baik mati daripada membuat hidup mereka sengsara(?).

BRUAKKKKK!  
>Terdengar sebuah meja di banting oleh seseorang yang masih normal, siapa lagi kalayu bukan Chad. Lagi-lagi yang melerai(?) adalah Chad, ckckckck… ternyata Chad memang seorang pelerai sejati(?). Bahkan kemarin saja ia mampu melerai pertengkaran anatara tikus dan kucing(?) dengan cara mengurung tikus dan kucing dalam satu sangkar, namun bukannya pertengkaran berhenti malah tikus dengan cepatnya berada di usus si kucing(?).<p>

"…." Semua orang diam, termasuk dua pemandu yang cerewet(?).

"Ehmmm… Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai lakukan voting untuk asisten kami," kata Stark.

Lalu voting pun di lakukan, voting kali ini entah mengapa berjalan dengan cepat. Sehingga Nnoitra bisa dengan cepat memakan bekal buatan emaknya di rumah tadi, tapi memang karena kurus dari sononya atau cacingan? Sebenarnya makan Nnoitra itu banyak, tapi tetap saja ia kurus. Sampai-sampai ia rutin membeli obat cacingan(?), tapi tetap saja begitu saja.

"Baiklah, yang menjadi asisten kami adalah Ashido Kano," kata Stark.

"WHAT? GUE?" kata Ashido kaget, saking kagetnya ia bahkan menyemburkan hujan lokalnya(?) ke Ichigo.

"Ooh jadi ente Ashido Kano, ya sudahlah…~" kata Nnoitra gaje.

"UDAH JANGAN PROTES LAGI, BESOK KITA BERANGKAT KE PERKEMAHAN!" kata Ochi Sensei yang baru saja masuk dan langsung berteriak.

"B…baik sensei…" kata Ashido pasrah.

**~*~ TBC ~*~**

**Fuihhhh… akhirnya selese chapter 2!**

**OK DAH, SAATNYA BALES REVIEW! PRAJURIT BANTUIN!**

**Kiyoe: Yang pertama dari Mamoru Okta-chan Lemonberry.**

**Vio: GYAAAAAAAA! TERNYATA GOKIL! Beneran nih lucu? Wah wah… arigatou udah review seme dan udah ngeFAV!**

**REVIEW LAGI!**

**Ashido: Yang kedua dari Mizune Tsuchiaki.**

**Vio: Wewww… ternyata berasa juga tuh humor! *jingrak-jingrak***

**Ashido: Dia mah biar gimapun juga otaknya tetep ngeres ke hentai.**

**Vio: Gak nyangka ternyata kocak *berbunga-bunga(?)*, arigatou udah review dan di jadiin FAV!**

**Review lagi ya! *puppy eyes***

**Kiyoe: Yang ketiga dari GodCrusader.**

**Vio: WHAHAHAHAH… itulah istimewanya(?), sekali mereka dateng tuh jalanan langsung rame kayak pasr Jum'at(?). Tau nih, padahal gue maunya rate M LEMON(?).**

**Review lagI!**

**Ashido: Yang keempat dari Kurushimi No Yuki.**

**Vio: Iye iye, fic reg ente udah ane bikini. **

**Review lagi!**

**Yang baca jangan lupa review, dan RnR please!**


End file.
